Deep vein thrombosis (DVT) and pulmonary embolism (PE) constitute major health problems in the United States. It has been estimated that 300,000 to 600,000 hospitalizations a year are attributable to DVT and PE conditions. Venous thromboembolism is also a significant risk in surgical patient populations where preoperative, operative and postoperative immobilization with concomitant loss of venous pump function causes blood stasis.
The use of prophylactic antithrombotic drugs for preventing DVT are known to the art. However, the efficacy of prophylactic administration of anticoagulants and antiplatelet agents has been disputed, and is certainly not absolute. An alternative approach, attractive because of its freedom from hemorrhagic side effects, is the use of specially fitted compression stockings designed to treat or help prevent blood clots from developing in deep leg veins. These stockings are available from a medical supply store with a doctor's prescription or over the counter at some pharmacies. There are generally two types of compression stockings used for deep leg vein thrombosis. The type recommended will usually be based upon one of two treatment goals: 1) to relieve symptoms associated with existing deep leg vein thrombosis, especially swelling and pain, and prevent postthrombotic syndrome. This type of stocking may also help prevent additional clots from forming, although this is not its primary function. Compression stockings for existing deep leg vein thrombosis are expensive, usually around $150 per pair. 2) To reduce the risk of developing deep leg vein thrombosis in people who are at high risk. This kind of compression stocking is less expensive than those used to help treat existing deep leg vein thrombosis.
Compression stockings are tight at the feet with a gradually looser fit on the leg (graduated compression). They are as thick as two pairs of regular panty hose and cover the leg from the arch of your foot to just below or above your knee. Compression stockings are also available as a panty hose or trouser socks.
Compression stockings have disadvantages. The compressive nature of the stockings make them uncomfortable to wear, especially when worn all day. They are hot and may be difficult to put on, especially for older adults, overweight people, and people with arthritis. Also, many medical professionals do not believe compression stockings are useful to treat deep leg vein thrombosis.